


Przysięgi po pijaku (aka Pieprzona, pieprzona Phasma)

by Tokomi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ale tylko wspomniane - Freeform, Evil Space Boyfriends, First Burdel, M/M, Virgin Kylo Ren, inne "związki" Huksa, ostry melanż
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Kiedy alkohol przyjemnie szumi w głowie, o wiele trudniej pilnować tego, co się mówi. Hux miał przekonać się o tym na własnej skórze. Czy generał dotrzyma słowa danego Kylo? Czy może nie wytrzyma użerania się z Renem? I ile w tym tkwi winy Phasmy?Ważne: Z góry uprzedzam, nowe rozdziały będą rzadko i nieregularnie. Zapewne więcej tagów pojawi się potem.





	1. Chapter 1

Najwyższy Porządek należał do stosunkowo młodych organizacji, mimo wykorzystywania dziedzictwa Imperium. Dlatego też załogę Finalizera stanowili oficerowie, którzy jeszcze potrafili się bawić. Nawet dowódcy potrafili wtedy wyluzować. W końcu wojna to nie tylko bitwy, czasem trzeba było odstawić karabiny i strategie, by wziąć kieliszek w dłoń i zadbać o życie towarzyskie.  
Generał Hux, który podniósł tych kieliszków zdecydowanie za dużo jak na jeden wieczór, krążył wśród rozbawionego tłumu, wyraźnie kogoś szukając. Już miał westchnąć ze zrezygnowaniem i się poddać, kiedy dostrzegł pod barem znajomy błysk chromu. Z nowymi siłami ruszył w kierunku Phasmy, chociaż jego własne nogi plątały mu się pod nogami. Dotarł w końcu i, bardziej niż zadowolony z siebie, przysiadł na stołku obok pani kapitan.  
\- Widziałaś gdzieś Mitakę? - zaczął bez powitania czy innych zbędnych ozdobników.  
\- Zwinął się wcześniej, źle się poczuł czy coś. Ale idę o zakład, że ma po prostu dość tłumów i odreagowuje, siedząc ze swoimi roślinkami. A co?  
\- Kurrrwa, szkoda. Chcę się ruchać. - Zwyczajowy takt i dyplomację generał utopił w alkoholu kilka, jeśli nie -naście kieliszków temu.  
\- No to nie mam jak ci pomóc.  
\- Masz. - Hux wyszczerzył się, mało dyskretnie przysuwając stołek bliżej.  
\- Armie, jesteś najebany jak TIE-Fighter... Poza tym muszę pilnować imprezy.  
\- No weeeź, chodź, tylko na chwilkę...  
\- Nie mam wątpliwości, że trwałoby to tylko chwilę - Parsknęła śmiechem, widząc grymas niezadowolenia Huksa, do którego sens tego zdania dotarł kilka sekund później. - Nie, Armie, to już nie są te czasu, kiedy byliśmy w Akademii. Dlaczego nie wyrwiesz sobie kogoś innego? Na pewno jest wielu świeżych kadetów, którzy nie odmówią generałowi. - Puściła mu oczko.  
\- Nie będę się pieprzył z byle kim - prychnął urażony. - Sama doskonale wiesz, że nie lubię zbyt młodych, tak samo jak wyrywać ludzi na strach przed przełożonym... Potrzebuję kogoś, kto mnie już zna albo chociaż równego sobie...  
\- Jak na tak słabą głowę jeszcze trzeźwo myślisz, nawet na chcicy - zauważyła z rozbawieniem. - A co powiesz na... Rena? - Phasma kiwnęła głową w jego kierunku. - Od godziny podpiera ścianę z jednym i tym samym drinkiem w ręce...  
\- Nie, przecież on mnie nienawidzi tak samo, jak ja jego...  
\- O, czyżby pan generał stwierdził, że nie da rady? - zaśmiała się lekko.  
Morderczy wzrok Huksa upewnił ją w przekonaniu, że trafiła w czuły punkt celniej niż szturmowcy.  
\- Kto nie da rady? Ja nie dam rady? - oburzył się zaraz. - Potrzymaj mi... a zresztą... - machnął ręką i dopił drinka, o którym zdążył już całkiem zapomnieć, mimo że od trzymania szkła zaczynała boleć go dłoń. Otarł usta grzbietem dłoni, zaczesał ręką włosy do tyłu i przyklejając sobie najbardziej uwodzicielski uśmiech na jaki było go teraz stać, ruszył w kierunku mrocznego rycerza ubranego w czerń. Kylo widocznie medytował albo coś, bo stał jak ten kołek pod ścianą i wyglądał, jakby kompletnie nie zwracał uwagi na trwającą balangę. Podchodzącego Huksa też, zdawałoby się, zauważył dopiero w ostatniej chwili. Uniósł tylko brew w geście "Przeszkadzasz mi, ale łaskawie wysłucham z czym przychodzisz". Ewentualnie był po prostu zdziwiony ilością alkoholu we krwi generała. Hux nie był teraz w najlepszym stanie do trafnego odczytywania emocji. Nie, żeby na trzeźwo wychodziło mu znacznie lepiej.  
Armitage podparł się o ścianę i zaczął pośpiesznie przeglądać w myślach listę genialnych tekstów na podryw. Od "Czy to miecz świetlny w twojej kieszeni, czy po prostu cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz?" przez "Co tu tak stoisz... solo?" po "Nie jesteś może trasą na Kessel? Bo..."  
\- Chcę cię przelecieć. I to szybko. - Dokończył, dopiero po minie Kylo orientując się, że ostatnich parę słów pomyślał na głos. No cóż, było już za późno, by się wycofać, więc udawał, że taki był plan od początku.  
\- Słucham? - Ren zamrugał parokrotnie. Hux normalnie rozpoczynał z nim interakcje wyłącznie z rozkazu Snoke'a bądź kiedy wymagała tego sytuacja. Nigdy tak sam z siebie.  
\- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań, tylko chodź się ruchać! - Armie zaśmiał się lekko, bezczelnie lustrując go wzrokiem.  
\- Nie, Hux, ja nie...  
\- No nie pękaj, rozciągnę cię i będę delikatny.  
\- Ale...  
\- Raz w dupę to nie pedał, dwa to przyjaciel, a po trzech się zeruje. Ale dobra, 6 na 9 też może być...  
\- Sześć na... co? - Ren nie nadążał.  
\- Kurrrrrwa, no to zwalisz mi. Albo ja sobie zwalę, patrząc na tę piękną klatę, o której ośmiopaku wciąż słyszę plotki. Ile to razy sobie wyobrażałem co masz pod tymi szatami... - Generał złapał Rycerza za dłoń i pociągnął, ale ten ani drgnął.  
\- Nie, Hux. Nie pójdę z tobą do łóżka.  
Armitage zgłupiał, dokładnie tak jak Ren chwilę temu. Okej, ten ostatni drink był już przesadą i jedyne, co się teraz dla niego liczyło, to zająć się tym cholernym namiocikiem w spodniach od munduru, który przecież nie mógł ujść uwadze Kylo.  
\- A-ale czemu? - westchnął generał, desperacko próbując wymyślić jakiś plan, który pomoże mu przekonać Rena i ocalić swoją reputację w oczach Phasmy. Nie musiał patrzeć w stronę baru, by wiedzieć, że go teraz obserwuje i świetnie się przy tym bawi.  
\- No bo... Nic nas nie łączy, Hux.  
\- Jak to nic?! Finalizer, Najwyższy Porządek, pragnienie zniszczenia Nowej Republiki...  
\- Mówię o uczuciach - westchnął Kylo.  
W momencie Armie przypomniał sobie głos ojca. Uczucia. Sentymenty. Koniec końców prowadzą tylko do bólu i utrudniają drogę na szczyt. Ale w tym momencie postanowił udawać, że rozumie.  
\- Jakbym do ciebie nic nie czuł, to bym nie podchodził. Logiczne. - To, że jedyne, co teraz czuł do Rena to chęć zaciągnięcia do łóżka, przezornie pominął.  
\- Więc... chcesz być ze mną w związku? - Kylo spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale i radością, która nagle zapaliła się w jego oczach.  
Armie uznał to za dobrą okazję.  
\- Tak. Chcę, żebyś był moim facetem.  
"Ciekawe, czy to zalicza się do dziesiątki najgłupszych rzeczy, jakie powiedziałem tylko po to, żeby zaruchać. Zapytam potem Phasmy", dodał w myślach.  
\- Naprawdę? - spytał Kylo, już kompletnie nie ukrywając szczęścia. - Ale nie tylko na czas imprezy, prawda?  
\- Nie tylko - uśmiechnął się. "W czasie snu po imprezie też".  
\- I nie zapomnisz o tym jak wytrzeźwiejesz? Obiecujesz?  
\- Nie zapomnę. Obiecuję, przyrzekam i... - Hux nie potrafił wymyślić synonimu i miał już w ogóle dość paplaniny, więc po prostu wpił się w usta Rena mocno i, w jego przekonaniu, bardzo namiętnie.  
Niemniej dla Kylo nawet pocałunek w stylu ślimaka z ADHD wciskającego się do jego ust byłby teraz najlepszym pocałunkiem życia, bo jego pierwszym. O Armiem natomiast nie bez przyczyny chodziła plotka, że jego umiejętności w wykorzystywaniu ust i języka wychodzą daleko poza zdolność wygłaszania niebanalnych przemówień, porywających za sobą tłumy. Po chwili jednak przestał obściskiwać Rycerza i znów złapał go za rękę.  
\- Idziemy do ciebie - zadeklarował krótko i zdecydowanie.  
Kylo tym razem nie oponował.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znacie ten głosik mówiący "ten tekst jest zbyt żałosny, skasuj" albo "nieee, to będzie totalnie OOC"?  
> W tym ficzku został zakneblowany. Nie wiem, czym to może się skończyć xD
> 
> Zachęcam do komentowania i wytykania błędów :3

Hux z trudem otworzył sklejone powieki. Zorientował się, że znajdował w jakimś pokoju, nie poznawał go jednak. Leżał na łóżku w czarnej pościeli. Taki sam kolor miały też ściany i meble, gdzieniegdzie tylko przebijały czerwone wykończenia. Coś mu mówiło, że powinien rozpoznać tę stylizację, ale kac nie pozwalał na skupienie.  
Zajrzał pod kołdrę. Uśmiechnął się na fakt, że miał na sobie tylko standardową bieliznę z logiem First Order. Wieczór musiał być udany. Nawet jeśli kompletnie go teraz nie pamiętał. Zupełnie. Nic. Żeby przynajmniej wiedział, po kim zostało tylko wgniecenie na pościeli i ślad ciepła na poduszce...  
Hux przeciągnął się wygodnie, czekając, aż pojawi się właściciel pokoju. Nie pogardziłby porannym seksem. Po chwili jakby w odpowiedzi otworzyły się drzwi od łazienki, a zza rogu ostrożnie wychyliła głowa.  
\- Nie śpisz już? - zapytał Kylo, a Hux zamarł na moment. Jak bardzo musiał być zdesperowany, by uderzać do Rena? Jak pijany, że tego nie pamięta? I, co najważniejsze - jakim, kurwa, cudem mu się udało?!  
Ukrył jednak zgrabnie całe niedowierzanie i schował je za uśmiechem. - Jak widać...  
Kylo odwzajemnił uśmiech, poprawił wilgotne kosmyki przyklejające mu się do twarzy i wyszedł zza rogu. Hux musiał użyć całej silnej woli, by utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy na jego oczach. Ren miał na sobie tylko ręcznik zawiązany na biodrach; niestarte kropelki wody spływały leniwie po jego pięknie wyrzeźbionej klatce piersiowej i brzuchu. Armie miał wielką ochotę obejrzeć je dokładnie, ale wiedział, że nie może się zachowywać, jakby widział je po raz pierwszy. Za wszelką cenę chciał ukryć, że nic nie pamięta.  
\- Jak się czujesz? - Głos Kylo brzmiał zadziwiająco łagodnie. Nie tak jak zwykle, przepełniony drwiną i sarkazmem. Pytał, jakby naprawdę się troszczył.  
\- Wyspałem się. Masz bardzo wygodną pościel. Tylko głowa mnie napierdala, jakby mi po niej Rancor skakał...  
\- Nie dziwię się. - Kylo uśmiechnął się lekko, wykonując gest ręką.  
Hux zdębiał, kiedy w powietrzu na wysokości jego głowy zawisła naszykowana wcześniej tabletka i szklanka wody.  
\- Co to, kurwa, za hokus-pokus?!  
\- Moc, Hux. Przecież widziałeś, jak przenoszę przedmioty czy rzucam wrogów...  
\- To w czasie walki! Nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś używał jej w codziennym życiu.  
\- Bo nie widujesz mnie na co dzień. Zresztą wczoraj też używałem, ale pewnie nawet nie zauważyłeś. - Kylo wzruszył ramionami. - Weź tabletkę, pomoże ci na ból.  
Hux połknął lek, uspokajając się.  
\- Noo, już mi lepiej - mruknął, kładąc się w seksownej pozie. - To co, kontynuujemy wieczór? Kolejna rundka, tygrysie? - wyszczerzył się.  
Kylo przekrzywił głowę.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? Przecież nie spaliśmy ze sobą... T-to znaczy nie przespaliśmy się... - Na policzkach Kylo pojawił się rumieniec, ale Hux tego nie zauważył.  
\- Nie? - mruknął w końcu, wpatrując się w Rena, jakby oczekiwał innej odpowiedzi.  
\- Nie. Chciałeś, ale kiedy otwierałam drzwi od moich kwater, po prostu osunąłeś się na ziemię. Zwymiotowałeś na mundur, dlatego musiałem cię rozebrać. Mam nadzieję, że ci nie przeszkadza, że zrobiłem to bez twojej świadomej zgody, ale uznałem, że skoro jesteś moim facetem, to mo-  
\- Czekaj, co?! - wrzasnął Hux. - F-facetem?  
\- Nie mów, że nie pamiętasz. - Kylo westchnął ciężko.  
\- Ni cholery!  
\- Dobra, czekaj, pokażę ci. - Ren przysiadł na łóżku i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku jego głowy. - Przepraszam, jeśli zaboli.  
\- Już i tak napierdala - mruknął Hux, biorąc głęboki oddech.  
Nagle poczuł obecność Rena w swoim umyśle. Instynktownie chciał wygonić intruza, ale zaraz jego uwagę przykuły fragmenty powracających wspomnień. Impreza. Tekst Phasmy "Czyżby pan generał stwierdził, że nie da rady?", który działał na niego równie drażniąco co widok konsoli rozwalonej mieczem świetlnym. Spalony podryw. "Chcę, żebyś był moim facetem."  
"Obiecuję."  
Połączenie przerwało się nagle i Hux zamrugał, powracając do rzeczywistości. Ren wpatrywał się w niego oczami przepełnionymi wściekłością i bólem.  
\- Okłamałeś mnie - syknął.  
\- Ale...  
\- Wyjdź! - Kylo aż wstał.  
Hux przełknął głośno ślinę i zerwał się z łóżka. Ledwie przekroczył próg i chciał zerknąć na Rena, ale wtedy drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem. Wtedy Hux uświadomił sobie, że wciąż ma na sobie tylko bokserki. Na szczęście pół minuty później drzwi się uchyliły i na korytarz wyleciał mundur oraz buty, niemal go uderzając w głowę. Hux skrzywił się, bo ubrania wciąż były nieco wilgotne. Miło, że Kylo je wyprał. Niemniej nie było czasu się o tym myśleć, w oddali już rozbrzmiewały niesione echem kroki patrolu. Po ubraniu się, Hux szybko poprawił włosy, żałując, że nie ma lusterka i ruszył do siebie. Po chwili jednak zawrócił, w końcu Phasmie należał się opieprz. Im wcześniej, tym lepiej.  
Zastał ją tuż po prysznicu, bo kiedy wszedł jak do siebie, przestraszona niemal upuściła ręcznik, którym była owinięta. Nie żeby dla Huxa nowością było oglądanie jej nago. Czasem żartowali, że znają się o wiele za długo, by być parą. Z drugiej strony oboje na skali bycia bi wylądowaliby bliżej homo niż hetero.  
\- Co jest, Hux? Kiepsko wyglądasz.  
\- Dziwisz się? - Przewrócił oczami i rozsiadł się na fotelu, obserwując, jak się ubiera. - Kac morderca nie ma serca. Nie mogłaś mnie powstrzymać czy coś?  
Parsknęła śmiechem.  
\- Ciebie nie da się powstrzymać. Nic nowego. Mów lepiej jak randka.  
\- Daj spokój. Nie ma o czym mówić. - Hux westchnął ciężko.  
\- Tym bardziej chcę wiedzieć!  
\- Zjebałem.  
Phasma dopięła mundur i przeczesała palcami mokre włosy, czekając, aż rozwinie.  
\- Zjebałem, kurwa, w chuj.  
\- Aha - mruknęła. - Oszczędź nam obojgu czasu i opowiedz, bo doskonale wiesz, że i tak się dowiem, kiedy wyśpiewasz mi wszystko po pijaku na najbliższej imprezie. Seks był beznadziejny?  
\- W ogóle się nie ruchaliśmy.  
\- Co? - Phasma aż zatrzymała się w połowie drogi po szczotkę. - Przecież wychodziliście razem i to w stronę jego kwater. Kiedy od niego wróciłeś?  
\- Teraz, przed chwilą. - Westchnął głośno, widząc niezrozumienie w jej oczach, ale przecież skąd mogła wiedzieć? - Odpadłem, kiedy otwierał drzwi. Za dużo wypiłem, film mi się urwał... Próbowałem udawać rano, że wszystko pamiętam, ale Ren szybko się zorientował. Co najgorsze, wlazł mi do głowy. I o wszystkim się dowiedział.  
\- To znaczy o czym? - Po rozczesaniu włosów, Phasma odłożyła szczotkę na miejsce, nie odrywając wzroku od Huxa.  
\- O tym, że chciałem go tylko przelecieć.  
\- No i? - Usiadła na kanapie naprzeciw.  
\- Phasma, ja mu obiecałem, że będę z nim chodzić! Teraz jest na mnie wściekły, bo skłamałem, że tego chcę!  
\- Przejebane - westchnęła cicho.  
\- Wiem, kurwa! Przyszedłem tutaj po poradę, a nie słuchać oczywistości! To w końcu twoja wina!  
\- Moja?  
Hux przewrócił oczami. - Oczywiście! Ty mnie namówiłaś, żeby do niego iść. Teraz mi powiedz, jak to odkręcić.  
\- Idź, delikatnie z nim zerwij i koniecznie go przeproś! Najlepiej jak najszybciej, bo jeszcze się biedaczek żyletką potnie...  
Zaśmiała się, aż Hux sam nie dał rady powstrzymać uśmiechu. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy nabijali się z Crylo Rena. Bynajmniej jednak nie zrobili z Kylo kozła ofiarnego. Nikt z załogi Finalizera nie był bezpieczny przed lożą szyderców, nawet sami jej członkowie.  
\- Dobra, Phasma, idę. Życz mi szczęścia!  
\- Życzę. Tylko daj znać potem jak poszło - uśmiechnęła się, żegnając go.  
Hux wyszedł, wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył do kwater Rena.


End file.
